underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
Bosses are battles in which multiple players can attack the same target. These battles usually last multiple days in which the players spend their stamina to attack the bosses. Killing a boss rewards the player with many pieces of awesome loot, depending on how many 'points' you earn. There are also a number of Achievements that can be earned by killing bosses. Navigation The bosses can be accessed by tapping on the stamina icon and selecting one of the boss options; boss list or summon boss. Once in the bosses screen, the 'Yours' tab shows any bosses that you are currently taking part in. The 'Public' tab shows other players bosses which you can join. Finally, the 'Create' tab shows a list of all the bosses that you can summon. Summoning Each boss requires a certain item in order to summon them for battle. Some require a cell phone which you obtain by completing the last job in certain areas. While others require items that you obtain through the tech lab. Currently all of the materials required to create the items from the tech lab are obtained as gifts from other players. Battling Most boss battles have a number of stages, with one or more foes in each stage. Each foe has a class (see below). You can choose which enemy to attack, how much stamina to spend and whether to use a normal attack or the special attack from your class. The enemy will do damage to one of the people attacking it if it survives your attack. Once an enemy is down to a certain level of health, you will have the option to execute them. The following lieutenants have powers that specifically affect boss fights: *Anson *Duke *Hector *Lucas *Mortar *Preacher *Skull King Classes When you join a battle, you choose your class for that battle. Each foe you meet also has a class. Certain classes do additional damage when they use their class-specific attack against certain other classes: *Enforcers do extra damage against assassins. *Assassins do extra damage against heavy weapons. *Heavy Weapons do extra damage against snipers. *Snipers do extra damage against enforcers. Boss List There are currently 18 bosses in the game, 11 Job Bosses: * Alpha in the Slums district * The Uncorrupted in the Tracks district * Bone Breakers in the Midtown district * 'Ghost Killer' in the Meatpack district * Victor's Demolishers in the Downtown district * 'The Titan' in the Westside district * 'The Mastermind' in the Italy district * 'Doomsday' in the Russia district * Dragon Core in the Hong Kong district * Knights Templar in the France district * Death Cartel in the Mexico district 6 Tech Lab Bosses: * Skull Soldier can be summoned with a Skull Ring * Skull Elite can be summoned with a Skull Watch * Skull King can be summoned with a Skull Medallion * The Illuminati can be summoned with a Stolen Painting * Red Phoenix Clan can be summoned with a Stolen Diamond * The Medellin Resurrection can be summoned with an Ancient Statue and 1 Event Boss: * Million Man Boss ran from 1-8 July 2014 Category:Content